User talk:LovelyElle/Archive 2011 November
disabled on fb I was apparently flagged and my account is disabled and I am not giving my real info to me I have lived with Hollowness as my name for over 6 years and all I do is play games. I have made a plead but it is doubtful. 00:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well they require my real id (scan of government id) and I am not giving it to them, I pleaded with them instead but I doubt it. 01:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I might be coming back and pretty soon hopefully 22:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Ugh, nothing has happened (no word nor progress for over a week) and I am bout ready to give up I do not want to miss out on anything and that is the deal breaker for me. : / 00:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images You cannot. If the file is a jpeg you can only update as a jpeg and if a file is a png it can only be updated as a png. You will have to have a new file and deleted the old one. 22:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Cook a thon Yes, I did make the page for the cook a thon and the only difference between a regular goal page and event is an event may list all applicable goals like in the Haunting Halloween Event or have all the goals like the 2 Year Anniversary event. And all items, reipes and order are listed as well, besides that there is no official way to have it set up, we can have one eventually but for now what ever works and as long as there is all available info on the event on the event page listed or links 21:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :All events are limited and don't need to be categorized as Category:Limited Time Only since the Category:Events category is categorized as Category:Limited Time Only (but it isn't terrible if they are but may be removed later on, I did a huge category clean up but have not finished yet) but all goals in an event should have Category:Limited Time Goals tag (if goals are not separated from the event then the article can have both event and limited time goal tags), and Category:Limited Time Only should be for recipes and as the limited time category parent for: Category:Events, Category:Limited Time Gifts, Category:Limited Time Goals and Category:Limited Time Orders (and eventually or probably more Limited Timed Categories like: items, recipes, offers, etc.). Hope this helps, I'll look into finishing up the category clean up 02:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) im looking for gids for mamas meatloaf and watermellon gazpacho can anyone help Donna Sellars 20:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) donna sellars hi elle. i was wondering once i have the id# and gid, where do i put it in order to receive the gifts. Meme4to 18:42, November 22, 2011 (UTC) re:Drinks It doesn't exist but it was on my to-do list, the info boxes require to be changed to transformers and a template to be generated, I can work on that it shouldn't take too long 22:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :We can follow how the recipes look if you like, I'll work on this now/tonight. Then you can see and change once I have it started and then you can see how I did it too 23:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Here is a template mimicing the cookbook table: }} }} I just need to covert the rest of the drink items (edit:done) (fyi coffee does not have individual articles (and is missing new coffee drinks) and ice cream don't have any articles, and drinks are missing st. pattys drinks and newer drinks, the table can work for any coffee, drink and ice cream but the articles need to exist with the transformer) to the new transformer. If you want I can make the coffees from the Coffee article to their own but I cannot do the missing ones, so let me know if you need me to do those. Also I have this table I was working on if you like it instead lemme know User:Hollowness/Sandbox#Drink_Table 00:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure I'll get working on them this weekend, tomorrow I have a thing. Yes, the one in my sandbox was original but I couldn't get it how I really wanted it, so i was sitting on it. Then when you mentioned it today I rethought when you mentioned to have a table similar to the cookbook. 09:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the cookbook table style is enough, the only reason I was going with that first idea was to mimic the in game drink menu but I think the cookbook table style does it far better. 02:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was thinking a an Energy Menu article either 'Energy, Menu' or 'Energy Menu', what do you think? it will work just like the cookbook but just for energy drink/coffee/ice cream items. Also I did an update to the main page hope you guys like it if not I can revert and purpose changes before I tweak 23:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC)